


Bound and Broken

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean actually smiles for once in his god damn life, Feels, Fluff, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, spn 11x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a little one-shot based on this week’s episode. (can we do a moment of silence for how sexy Dean was when he winked about his fake badge...) </p>
<p>PS: stop by my tumblr account: http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/<br/>Feel free to message me about ANYTHING; including prompts, both au and based on the actual show! Enjoy (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Broken

Castiel opens the browser, searching for anything that could possibly help find Metatron. He bites his lip, his hands shaking as they move. He feels the curse welling up inside of him, itching to break free. His finger slips, pressing on a strange star in the corner of his screen. A bright yellow website pops up, filled with girls in various provocative positions. 

He begins scrolling through the site, clicking on various tabs. His eyebrows are furrowed as he investigates. Dean walks in right as he clicks on a tab labeled ‘bondage’. He stops short when he sees what Castiel is watching, hiding a smile.

“Enjoying yourself?” Dean asks, a smug look on his face. Castiel jumps, causing his handcuffs to jingle. 

“I wasn’t-” Castiel scrambles to find something to say.

“Oh, but you were.” Dean says, flashing him a toothy grin. He comes to stand behind Castiel, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. Castiel jumps again, although this time it’s a little more subtle. 

“Is this what you like?” Castiel croaks, his face bright red. Dean leans down, his chin just inches from Castiel’s ear. He takes a closer look at the screen, examining the young girl tied up on a bed. She’s got a guy straddling her, choking her out while he slams into her. Dean grunts.

“Bit too rough for my taste, the ropes hot though.” Dean leans down further, letting his lips just barely graze the edge of Castiel's ear. “Kinda like your chains.” He whispers. Castiel’s whole body shudders. 

“Where’s Sam?” Castiel asks quickly, trying to change the subject. Dean chuckles, the sound low in his throat. 

“Gone for the night, out looking for the bad guys.” Dean runs the tip of his nose along Castiel’s ear and throat, smiling. Something stirs inside Castiel, tugging him in different directions. Dean is making him feel light and giddy, but the curse Rowena set on him has his insides on fire. He feels a dull ache in his heart. He goes to stand up and tell Dean he should get some rest, but the chains catch and keep him in place.

“Damn.” He whispers, staring down the metal. He feels fine enough to ask to be released, but he’s not willing to risk hurting Dean. 

“Looks like someone is stuck.” Dean whispers seductively. He walks around the chair, getting on his knees in front of Castiel. He reaches up and loosens the angel’s tie, giving him a small smile. He runs his fingers lightly along the fabric of Castiel’s dress pants. Castiel shifts a little, biting his lip. “How ya feelin’?”

“Uhh, okay.” Castiel whispers. He glances at Dean’s hands on his legs, gulping slightly. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“What about the curse? You haven’t had one of your freaky episodes in a few hours. You’re probably due.”

“Surprisingly, I feel in control.” This earns Castiel a smile from Dean. He looks proud that Castiel is fighting it. Castiel clenches his fists as Dean starts rubbing small circles along his thighs. Slowly, he moves closer to his groin.

“I’m gonna fix you Cas.” Dean whispers. They’ve hinted at having feelings for one another. There’s been a few secret touches, and meaningful smiles. They’ve started multiple conversations, but their mountains of issues have always interrupted. They’ve both been only a few breaths away from “I love you”, more than once. Dean squints up at Castiel, giving him his serious brooding look. “I swear, I’ll fix you.”

“What if you can’t?” Castiel didn’t even realize he feared this until it came out of his mouth. But what if this curse is too dark, too bad for him. It’s supposed to kill him, and what if it does?

“Pshh,” Dean throws his head back, rolling his eyes. “I’m Dean Winchester. Don’t doubt my abilities to fix shit.” 

Castiel smiles. Dean is human, and sometimes humans fail. But it feels good to pretend, just for a while. It feels good to pretend everything is okay. Dean sits up on his knees, bringing his lips to hover next to Castiel’s. Castiel takes a short breath, and then Dean’s lips are on his. They’re molding together like they’ve been doing this for years. Castiel goes to bring his hands up to Dean’s face but the chains pulls again. He grunts, but Dean just smiles and keeps kissing him. 

When Dean finally pulls away, the look on his face is full of fear. “Was that,” Dean looks away quickly, then back at Castiel. He gulps, scratching the stubble on his chin. “Was that okay?”

“That was, amazing.” Castiel is smiling so hard his cheeks are aching. “Can we do that again?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean says quickly, throwing himself at Castiel. He grabs his cheeks a little too hard, pulling his lips tightly against his own. Dean runs the tip of his nose along Castiel’s, smiling when Castiel sighs happily. After a slight hesitation, Dean’s fingers start fumbling with the zipper of Castiel’s pants. Castiel practically fucking growls when Dean tugs his pants down. “Still okay?” Dean asks breathlessly.

“Yes.” Castiel is nodding quickly, their locked lips making Dean’s head move up and down as well. The word comes out muffled from the kiss, but Dean understands what he’s saying. 

Dean lets his fingers linger on the band of Castiel’s boxers. Castiel’s breathing is sharp and raspy, but when Dean pulls back to look at him his blue eyes are clear. He’s not distraught from the curse. It’s Dean making him fall apart. “Still-”

“Yes Dean. Still okay. Will always be okay.” Castiel says breathlessly. If Dean keeps stopping, he’s going to die of desperation instead of the damn curse. 

“Woah, you’re a little sassy for being the one locked up in the situation.” Dean says jokingly. Castiel rolls his eyes, giving Dean an exasperated look. 

“Suck my dick Dean.” Dean literally chokes on the shock of those words. Someone has been watching his porn, more often than just today. Or maybe it’s just inborn angel nature. Either way, he’s willing to oblige- god forbid he turn down an angel of the lord. 

Dean yanks down the plaid boxer shorts, letting Castiel’s dick bob free. It’s bright red and flushed, drops of precum leaking down it’s smooth surface. Castiel shudders, letting out a strained breath.

“ You’re gorgeous.” Dean whispers, looking at Castiel in awe. Before Castiel can answer Dean has him in his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue. Castiel’s hips buck up into the air, pushing the tip of his dick to the back of Dean’s throat. Dean almost chokes but catches his breath. Castiel wraps his fingers in Dean’s hair the best he can with his hands chained. He’s already incredibly close and he knows this won’t last long. 

“Dean,” Castiel shakes his head, his mind going crazy. “Dean, I don’t think I can-”

“It’s okay baby. Come for me.” Dean wraps his hand around Castiel’s dick, deciding he would rather watch Castiel fall apart than get the opportunity to taste him. That will happen another time, he’ll make sure of it. 

Castiel’s blue eyes go wide with the strange feeling, then he slams them shut. A few more pumps from Dean and he explodes, his whole body setting fire in the best possible way. Dean keeps working him through the orgasm, earning a sleepy little smile from Castiel. He tries to look at Dean, but after the day he’s had and that orgasm he’s exhausted. His eyes flutter shut, earning a laugh from Dean. 

“Gorgeous.” He whispers again. “You are so gorgeous.”

“Mmm, yer notso bad yourself.” Castiel slurs, his eyes still closed. “Well Dean Winchester, I think you might have saved me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks curiously. His eyes scan Castiel, but he still has the jittery pulse of the curse running through him. His eyes might not be beat red, but they’re also not completely normal either. 

“Metaphorically at least.” Castiel says quietly, smiling. He opens his eyes to look at Dean.

“Well Cas, I suppose that’s a start.” Dean lands one more kiss on Castiel’s lips, short and sweet. He smiles, for the first time in a long time letting it reach his eyes. He repeats himself. “I suppose that’s a start.”


End file.
